


Hold Me Gently

by Shotzee



Series: Kiss Me Softly [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, OT6, Short Stories, cannon aplicable, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:31:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotzee/pseuds/Shotzee
Summary: Short dabbles of the way each member hugs the other members





	Hold Me Gently

**Author's Note:**

> ot6 - Hakyeon/everyone

 

Taekwoon was bony. Hakyeon would find Taekwoon sprawled out on the large sofa; his legs crossed at his ankles as he scrolled mindlessly through his phone acting as the epitome of the relaxation that Hakyeon so desperately needed after his long day of work. A whine would escape his throat to let Taekwoon know he was there. Taekwoon would make a noise of recognition, but wouldn’t move forcing Hakyeon to crawl up under the taller man’s arms to rest his head on Taekwoon’s chest. Hakyeon liked where his head rested too much to try and stop Taekwoon’s hip bones from digging into his stomach mercilessly. Hakyeon would listen to his steady heart beat as one of Taekwoon’s hands coming up to card through his hair. Unlike Hakyeon, Taekwoon could never stay still for long. Eventually, Taekwoon unintentionally shoved his knee into Hakyeon’s thigh as he tried to move his legs. Hakyeon would smack his chest and tell him to stay still, but Taekwoon would rarely listen to him moving his arms around or constantly switching which knee was bent stabbing Hakeyon in a different way each time. Hakyeon would put up with it in the same way that Taekwoon put up with his constant show of affection with love and patience.

 

Jaehwan was squishy. Hakyeon normally slept alone; people were too warm and left no room to think or breathe. Hakyeon had gotten into bed at the hotel in japan knowing full well he’d only be getting four hours of sleep. Hakyeon heard the click of the adjoining door and felt the dip in the bed as Jaehwan crawled under the covers. Hakyon made a low grumble as Jaehwans’s arms wrapped around his middle pulling his bare torso flush against Jaehwan’s bare chest already feeling the temperature rising. Jaehwan mumbled something about Sanghyuk stealing all the blankets and Wonshik sounding like a lawn mower with the groggy sleep drunk voice as his breath tickled Hakyeon’s neck. Jaehwan would roll his body more onto Hakyeon’s almost as if he was trying to pin him to the matress and slowly crush him to death in the best way possible. Hakyon’s hand drifted to where Jaehwan’s hand was resting against his stomach to inter lock his fingers with Jaehwan’s. Which Jaehwan responded to by placing his plush lips against the back of Hackyon’s neck giving a gentle kiss to the tanned skin before resting his head against Hakyeon’s shoulder. The feeling of Jaehwan’s hot breath against his neck made Hakyeon want to squirm away, but the weight of Jaehwan’s body on top of his own pushing him more into the mattress was far too sweet to give up.

 

Wonshik was firm. Wonshik was never where Hakyeon wanted him to be. Wonshik cuddled more in public than private, and it drove Hakyeon absolutely fucking insane. Hakyeon would suddenly be engulfed in warmth having been pulled flush against Wonshik’s broad chest at the Starbucks counter once they were trough the crowds and chaos at the airport. Wonshik’s breath would ghost over Hakyeon’s neck in a heavy sigh indicating that the crowds were just too much for him. Hakyeon would allow Wonshik to go still knowing that the younger just needed a moment to calm his nerves. Hakyeon was always surprised by how still Wonshik could get almost making him feel like a statue had captured him. The only confirmation that Wonshik wasn’t a statue was the slow shallow rhythm of his breath pushing against Hakyeon’s back. Hakyeon would rub the arms hoping that it would bring Wonshik the comfort he needed without making the younger engage in too much unwanted physical affection. After a while of standing there, Hakyeon would feel Wonshik lay a soft kiss on the nape of his neck just before the warmth Wonshik provided disappeared from him leaving him wishing for more.

 

Hongbin was pliant. Hakyeon liked to have coffee in the sofa chair by the window after he showered letting his eyes fall closed to absorb the noises around him. It was a way to wake up without having to deal with the others. Hakyeon would hear the padding of bare feet on the hard wood floor, and then feel someone crawl into the chair with him. Hakyeon knew it was Hongbin by the way he attempted to shove his cold toes under Hakyeon’s legs for warmth. Hakyeon would smile knowing that the younger rarely showed any sort of affection for him. Hakyeon would pull his trapped arm from it’s place under Hongbin to card his fingers through the soft wet hair; the faint smell of oatmeal body wash waifing through the air. Hakyeon would heave Hongbin up more in the chair or move his legs so that they both fit better; Hongbin would always go willingly like clay under Hakyeon’s fingers. Hakyeon would hold Hongbin until he was almost late for work. He would gently slip out from under the younger’s sleeping form letting Hongbin get a few more hours before his own schedule began. Hakyeon loved that the most about him; the random total and complete surrender to be loved completely in any way Hakyeon saw fit.

 

Sanghyuk was sturdy. Hakyeon would find Sanghyuk busy gaming or studying while he lounged on his and Wonshik’s shared bed. Hakyeon would work his way onto those thick thighs straddling the younger man. Hakyeon would rest his head on Sanghyuk’s shoulder brazenly ignoring the complaints about how he was wrecking Sanghyuk’s concentration. Sanghyuk would eventually give in and wrap his arms around Hakyeon still studying or playing the latest game. Hakyeon would allow it because of the way Sanghyuk would rest his chin on top of Hakyeon’s head making Hakyeon’s heart overload with euphoria. They would stay like this for hours; sometimes Hakyeon would even fall asleep against Sanghyk’s broad chest allowing Sanghyuk’s warmth to engulf him. Other time he’s quietly watch Snghyuk play his game or study his notes commenting sparingly at stupid things just to get a giggle out of him. Hakyeon would wake up sometime early the next morning to the lights still on and Sanghyuk’s head resting on Hakeyon’s both having fallen asleep. He wasn’t sure what it was about Sanghyuk, but somehow Hakyeon always seemed to take more than he should. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this took sooo long to get out but my last year of college really killed me. I am now back and ready to go! Plus Hakyeon’s enlistment and everything made me want to write something happy with him. So here I am writing in my favorite ot6 style.


End file.
